Sister's of Time
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: AU. Illyria has saved her sister but caused herself to regenerate into her 10th body. With her sister and Rose Tyler by her side, everything should be fine. Shouldn't it? But what happens when her new regeneration makes her slightly madder than the Doctor himself. Second in the Serena Series.
1. Chapter 1 - New Illyria

**Season 2 YEY. Ok just for reference. The character for Illyria will be Jennifer Laurence. The url for the picture will be on my profile along with all the others!**

**Title: **Sister's of Time

**Summary: **AU. Illyria has saved her sister but caused herself to regenerate into her 10th body. With her sister and Rose Tyler by her side, everything should be fine. Shouldn't it? But what happens when her new regeneration makes her slightly madder than the Doctor himself.

**Note: **This is her 10th incarnation. She will look like the actress Jennifer Laurence. Picture on my profile.

Illyria grinned before bouncing over to the Tardis console. She flicked some switches and pushed some buttons. Firefly and Rose look at her cautiously, Rose was just bewildered to what happened.

"6pm. Tuesday, October, 5006. Let's go to Barcelona!" She bounced on the balls of her feet. She skipped over to her sister and Rose. "Now, what do I look like?" She asked. Firefly opened her mouth, but Illyria cut in. "Actually, ignore the question completely. I was to see for myself."

Illyria looked down at herself. "I feel taller, I have two leg, two arms and two hand! That's good. Can't go anywhere without those can we?" She asked the girl grinning. Firefly chuckled. Illyria twister her wrist slightly. "Oh, feels like a weakness in the wrist, that's a first. My body feels like an athletic too. That's good, love the running!" She felt her hair. "My hair feels fluffier and silkier than my last body too."

Rose to the side looked scared of the new Illyria. Illyria turned to her, she was bouncing on her feet. "So, what do you think?" Illyria asked her.

"Who are you?" Rose asked quietly.

Illyria frowned and looked down. "I'm The Illyria."

Rose shook her head. "No, where is she. Where's Illyria? What have you done to her!" She yelled.

Firefly turned to Rose. "Rose, you saw it, she changed right in front of you."

Rose shook her head. "No, I saw her explode or something, and you replaced her. Like a teleport or body swap or something." Rose went over and poked Illyria in the chest. "You're not fooling me!"

Illyria bit her lip and rocked slightly on her heels while Rose continued to talk. "I've seen all sorts of things. Nanogenes, Gelth, Slitheen!" Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god. Are you a Slitheen?"

Firefly shook her head. "Rose, it's our Illyria. I think I'd know my own sister." She chuckled.

Rose ignored her keeping her gaze on the new Illyria. "I'm warning you. Send her back. Send Illyria back!" She shouted slightly.

"I was dying, Rose." Illyria tried to explain calmly. "To save our lives. Time-Lords, we change our bodies. Every single cell, but it's still her, it's still Illyria." She walked over to Rose looking her right in the eye. "The very first word I ever said to you, you were trapped in that cellar, surrounded by window dummies." She took Rose's hand and linked it with one of hers. "I took your hand and I said one word. Run" Illyria smiled. Firefly was just watching and hoping Rose would figure it out.

Rose had tears in her eyes. "Illyria?" She whispered.

Illyria pepped up. "Hello!" She ran back over to the console. Flickering switches. Rose just sat down, everything was coming at her at once.

Firefly stepped forward. "Maybe you should rest, Illyria. You only just regenerated." She told her sister.

"Nah." Illyria waved her off. "And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running, dancing too!" She went over to her sister and spun her around. Firefly giggled. Illyria turned to Rose. "Oh, Rose. Remember the hopping. Hopping for our lives? Yeah? Hope! With the-" She stopped and looked at Rose, she was just staring at her. "Rose. No?"

Rose looked uncomfortable. "Can't you change back?" She asked quietly.

Illyria frowned, feeling a little upset. "Do you want me to?" She asked Rose.

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh. I can't though." Illyria told her. She frowned. "Do you want to leave?"

Rose looked shocked at the question, Firefly did a little as well. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked in disbelief.

"No!" Illyria shouted quickly. Rose seemed to get upset about something, Illyria couldn't quite work out why. Firefly shook her head along with Illyria.

Illyria nodded to herself. "Cancel Barcelona. Change to London, the Powell Estate, ah let's say 24th of December." She grinned and turned to Rose. "Consider it a Christmas present!" She flipped a switch. Illyria folded her arms under her armpits, almost looking defensive.

"I'm going home?" Rose asked as the Tardis shuddered.

Illyria shrugged. "Up to you, it's all waiting for you. Your mum, fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast, no. Christmas! Turkey!" She put on a funny thoughtful look. "Although, having met your mother, nut loaf would be more appropriate." Rose smiled, but looked down to try and conceal it.

Firefly and Illyria caught it though. "Was that a smile?" Firefly asked.

Rose shook her head. "No." She tried denying.

Illyria smirked. "That was a smile." She teased.

"It's wasn't!" She protested.

"Of course it was." Firefly remarked.

Illyria nodded. "She's right. All I did was change." Firefly frowned, her sister seemed to have spoken very fast that time. Suddenly Illyria bent over and gagged. "Illyria!" She shouted, running over to her sister. Illlyria kept getting worse and worse though.

"Is she alright?" Rose asked, cautiously.

Illyria groaned in pain. "What's happening?" Firefly asked her sister. She had only regenerated once and it went fine. Something's telling her Illyria's regeneration went wrong somehow.

"Uh, oh." Illyria muttered as a puff of golden energy was exhaled through her mouth. Firefly was holding her tight as Illyria's face contorted with pain. "I think it went a bit wrong. She nearly fell to the ground but her sister caught her.

M-maybe we can find Jack? Would he know what to do?" Firefly asked.

Illyria shook her head and lied. "He can't. Busy rebuilding Earth." She grunted. If she told the truth that she purposely left him at the Satellite her sister would probably hate her for a while.

Illyria looked up and a lever caught her eye. "Ohh, haven't use that in year. Last time it was the Doctor though." She ran out of Firefly's embrace and pulled the lever. The Tardis was knocked around violently causing the three of them to fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Rose shouted, trying to pull herself back up.

Illyria grinned. "Putting on a bit of speed." She giggled. "That's it!" She cried as she pushed random buttons, the Tardis continued to shake.

"Illyria, please stop it!" Firefly cried after Rose, now hanging onto the rails of the Tardis.

"Come one girls! Don't be so dull! Let's rip through that Tardis!" Illyria punched her hand in the air before she started coughing violently again. She groaned. "The regenerations gone wrong, I can't stop myself." Illyria suddenly sprung up again. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

An alarm sounded in the Tardis. "What's that?" Rose asked.

Illyria laughed. "Were going to crash land!" She exclaimed. She looked mad as she ran around the console turning nobs.

"Then do something!" Rose yelled, she looked over to Firefly. They looked in the same state. Both scared of what was going to happen.

"Too late!" Illyria laughed. "It's out of control. I love it! Hot Dawg." Illyria pulled a lever. "Here we go!"

"You're gunna kill us!" Rose screamed.

The Tardis fell out of the vortex and landed with a skid on the Powell Estate. "Christmas Eve!" Illyria cheered, as the Tardis came to a halt.


	2. Chapter 2 - The CI - Part 1

Illyria ran out of the Tardis, without any regards to what she was wearing. She was still in her 9th incarnation outfit.

"Here we go, London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" She was jumping for joy like a little kid." Illyria looked forward to see Mickey and Jackie. "Mickey! Jackie! Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm forgetting something." She put on a thoughtful face but Jackie and mickey looked completely confused. "There's something I need to say, something important. But what was it?" She walked over and put one of her hands on each shoulder. "Ok, shush, shush, shush. I'll have the answer in a second! OH!" Illyria shouted, making the humans jump at her sudden outburst. "I know what it is!" Illyria beamed. "Merry Christmas!" Illyria's eyes rolled to the back of her head and collapsed to the floor.

Firefly and Rose ran out of the Tardis. "What happened?" Rose asked Mickey and her mother. She turned to Firefly. "Is she ok?"

Mickey shrugged. "Don't know, she just keeled over." He looked around. "Where's Illyria?"

"This is Illyria." Firefly told them as she held Illyria with Mickey helping her.

Jackie looked at them in confusion. "What do you mean? That's Illyria? Illyria who?"

Mickey and Firefly were able to get Illyria into Rose's old room in the Tyler flat. Rose and Firefly helped each other get on a pair of pyjamas onto Illyria. Firefly was now sitting on the bed beside her sister while Rose leant against the door frame.

Jackie came in with a stethoscope. "Here you go." She said, handing them to Rose. "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. She was fast asleep so I just took it." Rose walked up to the bed and checked both Illyria's hearts. She had told Firefly what they do earlier. Jackie frowned. "I still say we should take her to a hospital." She told her daughter and Firefly.

Rose shook her head. "We can't. They'd look her up and dissect her."

Firefly sighed and looked at Jackie. "I have firsthand knowledge on that Jackie."

Jackie looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, human tortured me, picked and prodded me for over a year. If it wasn't for my sister, I'd still be there." She shook her head. "You, Rose, Mickey and Jack are the only ones I trust with my sister."

Jackie nodded understanding but couldn't help but feel happy that she was one of her trusted one's. Who would want to hurt this poor girl?

"And one bottle of their blood could change the future for human race." Rose commented. She checked the hearts. Rose nodded. "Both of them are working." She told Firefly, who nodded and continued to hold her sisters left hand.

Jackie looked at her daughter as she was folding Illyria's clothing. "What do you mean both?" She asked in confusion.

"Illyria and Firefly's species have two hearts." Rose remarked.

Jackie rolled her eyes, like her daughter was messing with her. "Oh, don't be stupid."

Firefly nodded. "She's right Jackie. We're Time-Lords, we have two hearts."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "What about the males? Have they got 2 of anything else?"

Firefly looked confused. "I don't think so. We basically look human but with two heart and a binary vascular system."

Jackie nodded. Rose turned to her. "Let's leave them along." Jackie was pulled out of the room with Rose. Firefly laid by her sister's side, resting her head on Illyria's chest. She noticed Illyria expelled some of the regeneration energy through her mouth again. "Please be ok." She whispered.

A little while later Firefly heard Rose and Mickey burst through the front door. Jackie had brought in some Earth tea for them to have. Firefly seemed to like it, it was the first time she ever had it. She got up and ran out of the room. "What's going on?"

Rose ran to her mum. "Mum, get off the phone!"

"It's only Bev." Jackie told her daughter.

Rose took the phone. "Bev, it'll have to wait!" She hung up. "We gotta get out of here, it's not safe."

Firefly frowned. "Rose, what are you talking about?" She was very confused about Rose's behaviour. What happened?

Rose looked at her. "There was a couple of robot Santa's chasing after us. We think their after Illyria and maybe you too." Firefly groaned, trouble had to come now when her sister was out cold because of her regeneration.

Mickey shrugged. "My mate Stan, he'll put us up."

"Mum?" Rose suddenly asked. She looked nervously over in the corner of the room. There was a medium size green Christmas tree. Rose nudged Firefly and pointed in the direction. Firefly could feel a danger vibe coming from it. "Where did you get that tree? That's a new tree. Where did you get it?" Rose asked her mother.

Jackie looked at Rose in confusion. "I thought it was you!" She exclaimed.

"How can I be me?" Rose retorted.

Firefly stepped forward. "Everyone move away from it! Now!" They did as she said but nobody moved, they were still looking at the tree in confusion.

"Who gave it to you?" Rose asked.

Firefly shook her head, keeping her gaze on the mystery tree. "Rose, it doesn't matter for the moment, just everyone move away from the tree!" She demanded. They finally followed her orders.

Their eyes went wide when the tree started lightly up and spinning, section by section. Working its way up. The tree started making a wind current inside the room and moving forwards towards them.

"Into Illyria's room now!" Firefly shouted. The four of them ran into the room where Illyria was being kept. Firefly ran to Illyria's clothing, trying to find her Sonic. She found it and grinned. "Found it!" Before she frowned. "I have no idea how to use it." She glanced at her sister then at the others. They were trying to keep the tree out of the room. Firefly nodded to herself before placing the Sonic in Illyria's left hand and whispering in her ear. "Help me!"

Illyria's eyes snapped open and shot up, sitting. She used her sonic to disable the tree, causing it to explode. "Remote control. But who's controlling it?" She asked herself. She jumped out of the bed and putting on a dressing gown that was lying next to her.

Illyria, Rose, Firefly, Mickey and Jackie went outside onto the balcony. Below were three robot Santa's.

"That's them!" Mickey exclaimed. "What are they?"

"Shhh!" Rose protested to Mickey. She looked at Illyria who was pointing her Sonic at them. The Santa's teleported away.

Mickey sighed. "They've just gone." He ranted. "What kind of rubbish were they? No offence, but they weren't much cop is a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Pilot Fish." Illyria answered without blinking.

"Pilot Fish?" Rose and Firefly asked together.

Illyria shrugged. "They were just pilot fish." She doubled over in pain. "Arg."

"Illyria!" Firefly held her sister, making sure she didn't crash to the floor. Rose helped her by being on the other sister of Illyira.

Illyria squeezed her sister's arm, quite tightly as the pain continued on. "You woke me up to soon, Fire. I'm still regenerating, bursting with energy." A puff of gold energy exited her mouth once again. "See? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So, they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. Could run their batteries on me for a couple of years." Illyria groaned as the pain got worse.

Jackie piped up, her mother instincts kicking in. "Oh, oh!" She ran over and kneeled in front of her.

"My head!" Illyria exclaimed. "I'm having a neuron implosion. I need something-" She stated. Before Firefly could ask her sister what it was Jackie butted in.

"What do you need?" Jackie asked, looking at Illyria. She wanted to help, not sit around and watch something bad happen.

"I need-" Illyria started.

"Say it, tell me, tell me!"

"I need-"

"Pain killers?" Jackie asked, she wasn't giving Illyria any time to reply.

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need!"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin? Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin A?"

"I need!" Illyria was getting very impatient, while her sister was trying to supress her laughter. It was funny to see Illyria wound up like this, she can already tell she was going to love this woman. Firefly couldn't exactly understand why she would find the woman horrible, sure she could be a little annoying. Technically she being annoying now, but it's still funny.

"Is it food? Something simple? A bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

Illyria groaned loudly. "I need you to shut up!" She snapped at the woman.

Jackie rolls her eyes. "Oh, she hasn't changed much, has she?"

Illyria held her head in pain and jolted, her back landing against the wall, before looking at her sister. "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish then-" She stopped in mid-section to find an apple in her pocket. Illyria looked at the object funnily. "Why is there an apple in my dressing gown?" She questioned Jackie. Firefly looked extremely amused. Rose did a little too after the interaction with her mother and Illyria.

Jackie smiled. "Oh, that's Howard. Sorry."

Illyria raised an eyebrow, completely forgetting about the pain of her regeneration. "He keeps apple in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry." Jackie told her, shrugging.

"What, he's hungry in his sleep?" Illyria asked.

Jackie nodded. "Sometimes."

Firefly looked at her sister. "Remember, I use to do that sometimes. I sometimes had a Loshi-Fruit on my bed side table, in case I got hungry in the middle of the night." She reminded her sister. A couple times a week she would just have one on her bedside table so she didn't have to go to their kitchen. Their parents weren't very nice people and sometimes bad things would happen if they weren't careful about what they did. Firefly lived with her sister when she got out of the Academy herself, she never wanted to go back to their parents ever again.

Illyria frowned. "Wow, I must be getting old. I didn't remember." Firefly snickered before stopping when Illyria collapsed in a once again. "Brain – collapsing." Firefly could tell her sister was having trouble speaking. "Pilot fish- i-it means something- something's-"

"Coming?" Firefly asked, with dread in her stomach.

Illyria nodded, grimacing before passing out, her head landing in Firefly's lap.

Illyria was back in the bed she was before. Firefly was keeping a wet cloth on her sister's head.

Rose had checked Illyria's heart a moment ago to find only one of them working. Firefly shook her head, if she hadn't woke her sister up. This wouldn't be happening. If she had just figured out how to her the Sonic by herself maybe her sister would be up and in no pain by now. It was both her and Rose's fault that Illyria had regenerated in the first place and now there's nothing they can do to help but figure out what's coming. Firefly didn't have much knowledge on pilot fish, only that they serve someone and do their bidding. They were like slaves.

Firefly got up and left for the living room with Rose when they saw Micky pass the room with a laptop.

Mickey sat down at the table. "Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, keep a count of it though." She sighed and passed a cup of tea to both Rose and Firefly. "It's midnight, Christmas Day."

Firefly smiled. "My first Earth Christmas." She announce, and shrugged. "I thought it would be quiet, guess it never will be." Firefly glanced at the room Illyria was in.

Jackie's eyes went wide. "It's your first Christmas?"

Firefly nodded. "An Earth one anyway." She sat leaning on one of the armchairs. "Me and Illyria would spend it together on a Galifrayian Christmas," She was remembering the good times.

Rose looked curious. "What would you do? What about your parents?"

Firefly shook her head. "As far as we're concerned we don't have any. They weren't the nice sort of people. Anyway, we would just spend it together, a day of fun." She shrugged.

Mickey spoke up. "How's she doing?" Gesturing Illyria.

"She only has one heart beating." Rose said sadly. The television was on.

"_Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes." _The reporter told the public before another man came on. A man named Llewellyn.

Llewellyn nodded. _"Yes, we are. We're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success."_

"_But is it true that you lost contact earlier tonight?" _The reporter asked.

Llewellyn nodded._ "Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall of the scope but, it was just a blip. Only disappears for a few seconds. She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks."_

Mickey turned to Firefly. "Firefly?" She looked up. "Do you know much about pilot fish? The things your sister was talking about?"

Firefly thought for a second. "Not much only that they don't stray far from their masters."

Mickey nodded and looked it up on his computer. Something popped up. "Here we go, pilot fish. They're scavengers, like Illyria said. Like Firefly just said, they swim right next to the big fish. Like sharks." The screen showed a small video of a big shark along with little ones.

Rose nodded. "Something's coming." She turned to Firefly. "That's what Illyria said?"

"Yeah, that means something's coming, much, much worse." Firefly confirmed.

Rose looked between Mickey and Firefly. "Do you know how close?" She asked the both of them.

Firefly shrugged and frowned. "Like I said Rose." Rose turned to her. "Compare it to Mickey's Earth Shark. They don't swim far away from their fathers." She told her friend.

Jackie tilted her head at the TV screen. "Funny sort of Rocks." She commented. Firefly, Rose and Mickey's head popped up and looked at the TV.

Rose shook her head. "It's not rocks." She told her mother. Firefly nodded, confirming that Rose was indeed right.

"_Picture's coming live from the depths of space this Christmas morning." _The news reporter told the public before the images replace him.

Firefly looked curiously the picture before her eyes went wide. "I know what they are." She stated, everyone in the room looked at her. "They're called the Sycorax."

Mickey was on his computer, hacking into the military sites. "Rose! Firefly!" He called. They came over to him. They're tracking a space ship, it's coming towards us fast."

Rose looked helpless. "Coming for what though?" She turned to Firefly. "Would they be coming for Illyria?"

Firefly shrugged, she felt just as useless as Rose did. "It's possible, but I really doubt it. From what I know about them, which is hardly anything they would rather take over planets. Illyria would just be a bonus."

Mickey turned to her. "Have you ever met one before?" He asked.

Firefly shook her head. "No, the first I started travelling like Rose and Illyria was when they saved me. I stayed at home before on Galifrey until I was old enough to join Illyria."

"I've never seen any either." Rose told him, she had seen a lot of things when she was travelling with Illyria. But like she said before, there's thousands of species out there.

Mickey brought up a video of the Sycorax speaking.

Rose looked troubled, so did Firefly. "I can't understand them." Rose admitted. "The Tardis translate all the alien languages, all the time. Wherever we are." She turned to Firefly. "Can you understand them?" She asked.

Firefly shook her head. "I always rely on the Tardis and I was never good at languages in the Academy."

"Why isn't the translator working?"

Firefly shrugged. "I think there's like a psychic bond with the pilot. Because Illyria's weak, the Tardis is too." She said sadly.

Rose was leaning against the door frame, watching as Illyria lay on the bed. Firefly and Jackie sleeping either side of her. Mickey came up behind her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Illyria wouldn't do this. The old Illyria, the proper Illyria. She'll wake up and save us. Firefly's coping but she needs her sister." Rose commented watching the sleeping Illyria sadly.

Mickey sighed from behind her. "You really love them don't you? You love them like they're your sisters." Rose nodded and Mickey pulled her into a hug.

Rose, Firefly and Mickey heard shouting from outside the flat, they went to go and see. "Sandra?" Rose asked, as one of her neighbours went past them. She was chasing after her husband and he slowly walked down the hall. Not paying attention to anything.

Sandra turned to them. "He won't listen!" She cried. "He just keeps walking and this light thing." She turned back to her husband. "Jason? Stop it right now!" She screamed in his face.

Firefly, Rose and Mickey watched as individuals marched blindly with a blue light shining from their head every few seconds.

The three of them got to the roof as all the possessed people stopped at the very edge.

"I think the Sycorax are using them as a threat." Firefly told Mickey and Rose. She shook her head, "Only thing is, I have no idea how."

Mickey looked panicked. "What do you we do?" He asked the girls.

Rose sighed. "There's no one to save us. Not anymore.

Firefly shook her head. "Illyria's not gone Rose." Rose looked at her. "She's in a guess you would call a healing coma."

"How long do they last?" Mickey asked.

Firefly shrugged. "It honestly depends on how much damaged was caused by the regeneration. Could be hours, could be days." She told them honestly.

Rose shook her head. "I don't think she'll be awake in time to save us." Rose said sadly, she really wanted Illyria to awaken. Her and Firefly had no idea what to do. Firefly nodded glumly.

**First part to 'The Christmas Invasion'! I'm hoping to finish the second part of this episode tonight. I was off ill today and had extra time to sleep a couple of hours ago, so I feel very awake at the moment. Do you like the idea of Rose being like a sister to the Time-Ladies? **

**Please review. If you haven't read the first book I very suggest it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The CI - Part 2

Firefly, Rose, Jackie and Mickey were sitting in front of the TV watching Harriet Jones's speech.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Harriet started. "If I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid it has been cancelled.." She looked the right, somewhere the camera can't see. "Have we asked about the Royal Family?" She asked. Harriet realised something. "Oh, they're on the roof." She turned back to the camera addressing her people. "But, ladies and gentlemen, the crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Illyria?" Firefly's head popped up, if she remembered correctly. This was the woman that her sister and Rose were stuck with, when they were dealing with the Slitheen.

Harriet continued. "Illyria, if you're out there. We need you!" She pressed desperately.

Jackie looked at the girls, seeing their faces glued to the screen. Harriet shook her head. "I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Illyria." Rose and Firefly turned away. They knew it was hopeless. "If anyone know The Illyria, if anyone can find her. The situation has never been more desperate." She paused. "Help us. Illyria, please. Help us!" Harriet begged.

Rose started sobbing and Jackie held her daughter. Jackie looked at Firefly to just see a saddened face. Firefly knew her sister would be ok in the end, but she didn't know whether she would be awake in time.

The windows suddenly shattered, making everyone in the room take cover.

They ran outside to see a very huge spaceship flying slowly above London. Rose turned to Firefly. "We should take Illyria into the Tardis. It's the safest place."

Firefly licked her lips, thinking about it for a second before nodding and dashing into Illyria's room with Rose. "Mickey! Can you help Fire carry Illyria again?" Rose shouted, "Mum! Get your stuff. Get some food, we're going."

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

Mickey shrugged at Jackie before turning to the girls. "Where to?"

"The Tardis." Firefly stated, taking the covers off of her sister. "It's the only safest place."

"What are we going to do in there?" Jackie asked them.

"Hide." Rose told her mom. "Is that it?" Jackie asked her daughter.

Firefly looked up at Jackie for a second. "Jackie, look in the sky. There's a very big alien invasion starting up in the sky, and I have no idea what to do." She confessed helplessly. "Without Illyria and being here. I'm useless, I haven't travelled very long, less than Rose even. But all we can do is run and hide until she wakes up. I'm sorry but that's all we can do."

Rose nodded and turned to Mickey and her mother. "Now, move!" She told them. Mickey and Firefly grabbed Illyria together.

Firefly and Mickey carried Illyria out the front door and into the Tardis. Rose and Jackie helped bring in the bags. Illyria was placed on the grating.

Mickey turned to Rose and Firefly. "Any chance either of you know how to fly this thing?"

Firefly shook her head. "I never got the chance to take my test and according to my sister, she threw the manual into a supernova when she was with the Doctor." She chuckled. "That is so like them."

Mickey raised an eyebrow and grinned. "A supernova?" He questioned.

Rose nodded. "I have no idea how to fly this thing either."

Jackie came in and opened up a thermos. "Right, here we go. A nice cup of tea!" She put it down. "I'm going to get the rest of the bags." She told them before running out.

Mickey grinned and took the thermos. "Tea." He thought for a second before turning to Firefly and Rose. They were leaning of the console together. "Like we're have a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British." He turned to see the console screen and he looked at it curiously. "How does this work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered." He looked up at the girls.

Firefly shrugged. "Um, I think it's this nob." She said with an undetermined voice. She turned it but nothing came up. She shrugged again. "I'm not sure sorry. I thought that was the right one.

"This is doing a fat lot of good." Rose complained.

Mickey looked at her. "Are you going to be a misery all the time?" He asked her, at least Firefly was trying. She was worried about her sister, but she was still trying.

Rose nodded. "Yes."

Mickey put down the thermos on the grate. "Okay, look it from my point of view. We're stuck in here with your mums cooking." Firefly chuckled slightly.

That thought got Rose. "Hold on, where is she?" She shook her head, heading to the door. "I better go help her. It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin is fine!" Mickey called to Rose.

Rose looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

Mickey shook his head. "I'm not that brave." He told her.

Rose was just about to step out of the Tardis. "Oh, I don't know-" She was cut off by her own screaming.

Firefly and Mickey's eyes widen. "Rose!" They shouted heading out of the door. They left the door open. Rose turned back and yelled. "Close the door!"

Firefly was able to close it in time but she and Mickey were also grabbed by a Sycorax.

Inside the Tardis the thermos of tea spilt and landed on a hot part under the grating. Steam rose up around Illyria.

Rose, Mickey and Firefly were pushed in front of the leader. Rose stumbled and landed in the arms of Harriet Jones. "Rose! I've got you. My Lord. My precious thing. The Illyria – is she with you?"

Firefly shook her head. "Not at the moment, Harriet."

Harriet looked at the young girl in confusion. "I'm sorry. I don't think I know you?"

"You wouldn't, we haven't met yet. I'm Illyria's little sister." She told the human. "I'm Firefly." She shook hands with the woman.

Steam surrounded Illyria, she inhaled it while she was sleeping. Illyria took a deep breath and exhaled more gold energy.

The leader of the Sycorax pointed at Rose. "The yellow girl." The young man next to Harriet translated. "She had the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet."

Harriet shook her head. "But she can't."

"Rose don't." Firefly protested.

"Don't you dare!" Mickey told Rose. "They'll kill you."

Rose turned to Firefly, when she was grabbed by her. "We have to buy Illyria time if what you're saying is true."

"Then let me do it Rose." Firefly told her. Rose shook her off and walked forward

Rose spoke up, nervously. Her voice shaking slightly. "I, um. I address the Sycorax according to – Article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all authoiry of the - Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallaptorius, and um – the Gelth confederacy." The leader started making it's way towards her. "As – uh, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and oh, the Dalek! Now leave this planet in peace!" She shouted before saying quietly. "In peace."

Firefly had to give Rose credit it was good but it wasn't threatening at all, it would never work.

There was a moment of silence before the whole hall of Sycorax erupted in laughter. "You are very, very funny." The translator said. "And now you're going to die!"

Firefly's eyes went wide and was able to shift out of the Sycorax grip. "Wait!" She ran in front of Rose while Mickey was able to grab her. Firefly stood forward and put her hands up. "I am speaking to the Sycorax un the Jurisdiction 2 of the intergalactic Rules of Engagement. I request that you comply with the Shadow Proclamation!" She paused. "Do you accept?" She asked. Firefly truly hoped she said that right, she wasn't much of a leaner like her sister. When it came to remembering things like that. She'll have to make a note to go over it at some point.

The translator was about to comment about something but Firefly spoke again. "I'm The Firefly." She announce. "Of Galifrey!" The Sycorax fell silent. "I'm the sister of The Illyria, some may call her 'The Looming Destroyer' The Sycorax seemed to shrink in fear slightly when she announced she was Illyria's sister.

The leader straightened up. "You should have spoken up first, instead the yellow girl provided stolen words." Rose looked down, she really should have let Firefly do it, and after all she was only human. "We are the Sycorax. We astride from Darkness. Next to us, you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion." The young man was till translating next to Harriet.

"Then your world will be gutted, your people enslaved." The translator said English with the leader. He looked up. "Hold on, that's English."

Harriet nodded. "That's English."

"You're talking English." Rose smiled. She knew what was happening, she glanced at Firefly who smiled as well.

"I would never dirty my tongue with you primitive bile. I speak only Sycoraxian!" He shouted.

"If we can hear English." Firefly started, grinning. "Then it's being translated, which means-" She looked to the Tardis along with everyone else. The doors opened and the new Illyria stepped out in a pair of Rose's polka dot pj bottoms and a purple tank top, with Howard's dressing gown still on from earlier.

Illyria looked at Rose and Firefly. "Did you miss me?" She asked the girls, they smiled. They were so relieved she was alright.

The leader roared in front of them and lashed his whip at Illyria. She caught the end of it and pulled it away from the Sycorax. "You could have poked someone's eye out with that!" Illyria scolded the alien, as she the whip to the other side of the room.

The leader lifted his staff up about to attack but Illyria snatched it away as well and snapped it into two pieces over her knee.

Illyria rolled her eyes and threw the pieces to the staff to the side. "Can't get the staff." She pointed her finger at the Sycorax. "No, you just wait. I'm busy." Firefly snickered quietly at the shock face planted on the Sycorax face. Illyria turned to Mickey and smiled. "Mickey! Hello!" She then saw Harriet Jones standing there confused. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This is your Life'!" She beamed before turned to her sister and Rose. "Tea! That's all I needed! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now first things first. How do I look?" She asked them.

"Different." Rose supplied.

Illyria looked between the two. "Good different or Bad different?"

"Good different." Firefly smiled.

Illyria looked at them seriously. "Am I, ginger?"

She shook her head. "No, your hairs a shade light from your old hair."

Illyria pouted. "Awww, I wanted to be ginger again. I loved my ginger hair in my third body." She smirked. "The Doctor and I made a bet, see who could get their hair ginger. We started it after in my fourth body though. Whoever got their hair ginger first after then first got to pick where to go for adventures for a month!" Firefly chuckled.

Illyria then pointed furiously at them. "Firefly and Rose Tyler. You two nearly gave up on me! Fat lot of goo you two were." She then realised what she said. "Oh, that's rude! Is that the sort of woman I am now? Rude. Rude and not ginger again."

Harriet looked confused. "I'm sorry. But who are you?" She asked.

Illyria smiled. "I'm The Illyria!" Firefly and Rose nodded.

Harriet frowned. "What happened to my Illyria? Or is it just a title that's just passed on?"

Illyria walked forward to her. "I'm her. I literally her. Same woman, new body." She told the human.

Harriet protested, shaking her head. "But you can't be."

Illyria smiled. "Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street. The one thing you were scared of wasn't the aliens or the war. It was the thought of your mother being on her own."

Harriet gasped. "Oh, my god."

Illyria beamed. "Did you win the election?" She asked.

Harriet smiled and nodded. "Landslide majority."

The leader of the Sycorax sneered at the gathering. "If I might interrupt!"

Illyria turned to him with everyone else. "Right, yes. Sorry! Hello, big fella!" She head actually forgotten he was there.

"Who exactly are you?" The leader questioned.

"Well." Illyria grinned. She shrugged. "That's the question, isn't it?"

The leader roared. "I demand to know who you are!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Illyria roared in the same tone, she relaxed and put her hands in the dressing gown pockets. "See, there's the thing. I'm The Illyria, but beyond that, I just don't know." She said honestly. "I literally don't know who I am. I'm untested." She started walking around, everyone watching her every move. "Am I funny? Sarcastic, maybe? Cute?" She turned to see her sister and Rose giggle slightly. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean judging by the evidence I certainly have a gob. And how am I going to react to this?" She pointed at a big button. "A great big threatening button! Which should never, ever be pressed." She smiled and ran up the stairs, everyone followed her. "Am I right?" She asked the Sycorax. "Let me guess. It's some sort of Matrix? What have we got here? What's feeding it? Is that blood?" She dipped her finger in a small pot beneath the button and tasted it. Everyone including Rose and Firefly had a disgusted look on their faces. Illyria nodded to herself before continuing to speak. "Yep, defiantly blood. Human blood. A positive."

Firefly frowned. "Does that mean its blood control?" She asked her sister.

Illyria beamed. "Yes, controlling all the A positive's. I haven't seen blood control for years!" She said excitedly. The Sycorax's threatening look faltered slightly. "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Cos, I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So, if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed – then I'm just going to do this." She whacked the big button causing everyone except Illyria and Firefly to scream "No!"

"You killed them!" The translator shouted.

Illyria smirked and turned to the Sycorax leader. "What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"We allow them to live." The leader told them.

Illyria scoffed. "Allow? That's just a cheap bit of voodoo. Scared the hell out of people but it's basically hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to do stupid things but you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong." She paused. "These little human beings, look at them. From the day they arrived on the planet, a blinking step into the sound. There is more than can ever be seen."

"That's the 'Lion King'" Firefly called out to Illyria. She was bored one day on the Tardis and decided to watch a couple of movies in her room. The Lion king was one of them. She loved Simba the little lion cub.

Illyria frowned. "Really? Huh." She shrugged and looked back at the leader. "Anyway, point still stands. Leave them alone." Illyria told the Sycorax seriously.

The leader sneered at Illyria. "Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

Illyria could with a frown. "You could, yeah. Or-"

"Or what?" He questioned.

Illyria took one of the nearby Sycorax's swords and ran back towards the Tardis. "I challenge you." All the Sycorax laughed. Firefly looked at her sister in concern, she knew Illyria could fight but she never saw it for herself.

Illyria took off the dressing gown and threw it to Rose who caught it and held it.

The leader stepped forwards, pulling out a sword of his own. "You stand as this world's champion?" he asked Illyria.

Illyria smiled. "Thank you. I have no idea who I am, but you just summed me up. So do you accept my challenge? Or are you a cranak pel casacree salvak?" Firefly snorted, she had to cover her mouth before she laughed. Illyria glanced at her from the side and smiled.

Rose saw this and whispered. "What did she say?"

Firefly shook her head with a smile. "You really, really don't want to know." They went back to watching Illyria.

Illyria and the leader knelt by their swords.

"For the planet!" The leader hissed.

"For the planet!" Illyria confirmed as they begun the fight. Illyria was thrown to the side after a few seconds which cause the Sycorax to laugh. She straightened herself up and fought again. The leader was about to get her when she was on the floor.

"Look out!" Rose shouted.

"Oh, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of it otherwise." Illyria told her. She led the fight up the stairs and outside. The leader managed to catch Illyria on the nose, nearly making her tumble backwards slightly.

Rose was about to run over to her but Firefly stopped her. "You can't. If you interfere the Sycorax get the planet for interrupting." Rose nodded and just continued to watch with Firefly.

Illyria was knocked backwards, landing on her back at the edge of the ship. The leader cut off Illyria's hand. Illyria looked at it with shock, she was now annoyed. "You cut off my hand!" She exclaimed. Firefly looked at her worried, hoping her regeneration would help her grow it back.

The leader raised his arms. "Yah! Sycorax!"

Illyria slowly got up. "Now, I know what sort of woman I am, I'm lucky. Quite by chance, I'm still in the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle." Firefly smiled relieved. "Which means I've got enough residual cellular energy, to do this." Her hand started growing back in front of everyone.

"Witchcraft." The leader sneered.

"Time-Lord!" Firefly corrected. Rose took the sword from the Sycorax next to her and threw it to Illyria. "Illyria!"

She caught it and swung it around in her hand. "I'm still the Illyria now am I?"

Rose grinned. "No complaints from me."

"Never had any from me!" Firefly called after her. They smiled at each other.

Illyria turned her attention back to the Sycorax. "Want to know the best bit? This new hand, it's a fighting hand." She told him, the last bit in a Texan style accent. She was able to pin the Sycorax on his back, lying on the floor. The tip of the sword pointing at his neck. "I win!" She told him.

"Then kill me." He told Illyria.

Illyria looked at the Sycorax seriously. "I'll spare your life, if your take the champions command. Leave this planet and never return." She told him. "What do you say?"

"Yes." The leader told her.

Illyria pushed the sword closer to his neck, looking more angry and serious. "Swear! Swear on the blood of your species!"

"I swear!" The Sycorax sneered at her.

"Wonderful!" Illyria grinned, she turned back to everyone. "Thanks for that!"

"Bravo!" Harriet cheered.

Firefly and Rose ran forwards and hugged Illyria. She hugged them back. "Wasn't bad. Even in my jim-jams." Firefly helped her sister put the dressing gown back on. "Hold on." Illyria exclaimed, she pulled out a Satsuma. Rose and Firefly giggled. Illyria threw it up in the air. "A Satsuma, that friend of your mothers, does like his snacks doesn't he. Doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" They started walking back towards the door together. "You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old Satsuma. Who want a Satsuma?" She asked, holding it up slightly.

Behind them the Leader of the Sycorax got up and retrieved the sword Illyria had stuck in the ground. He roared and headed for Illyria. Without even looking or thinking Illyria threw the Satsuma behind her and hit a button. The leader fell through a hole, sending him crashing him to Earth. Illyria looked at her sister. "No, second chances. I'm that sort of woman." Firefly nodded and watched as her sister walked forward to address the colony of Sycorax.

"By the ancient rights of combat." Illyria boomed. "I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. When you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, it's people and it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, make sure you tell them this. It. Is. Defended!" She shouted. Firefly took her hand and smiled at her.

The Tardis and whoever wasn't a Sycorax was beamed down back to Earth. "Where are we?" Rose asked.

Mickey grinned and laughed. "We're just off Bloxom Rose. We're just around the corner. We did it!" He cheered. Rose and Mickey hugged each other laughing.

Illyria and Firefly looked up at the Sycorax ship. "Wait a minute, wait a minute." Illyria whispered to herself. The engine of the ship started going and set a course for space. Firefly nudged her sister. "You did it." She grinned. They hugged.

Mickey noticed the Sycorax ship too and punched the air. "Go, on. My son! Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah, and don't come back!" Rose shouted to the sky.

"It's defended." Mickey yelled. Both he and Rose added the translator man into the hug.

Illyria let go of her sister and walked in front of Harriet Jones, smiling. "Harriet Jones."

"My Illyria." She stated, with a grin.

"Prime Minister." Illyria remarked, pulling the woman in for a hug.

Harriet pulled away after a minute and shook her head. "Absolutely the same woman." She said, before looking to the sky where the Sycorax was leaving. "Are there many more out there?"

Illyria shook her head. "Not, just the Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. The human race is drawing more attention to itself. Every day you're sending probed, messages and signals, the planets really noisy. You're getting noticed, more and more." She chuckled. "You might want to get used to it."

They heard Jackie run towards them. "Rose!"

Rose grinned. "Mum!" She ran to her mother giving her a bear hug.

Firefly came up to Illyria poking her and smirking. "Here comes trouble." Illyria chuckled.

Rose and Jackie talked. "You did it too!" Rose exclaimed. "It was thee tea! Fixed her head."

Illyria chuckled. "Yup, all I needed was a good cup of tea." She grinned.

Jackie smiled and beamed. "I said so." She drawled, before looking Illyria up and down. "But is it really her though? Illyria." She looked to the person next to Illyria. "Oh, my god. It's the bleeding prime minister!"

Illyira nodded and held out her arm. "Come here you!" She said to Jackie. The woman hugged her. Rose, Firefly and Mickey joined in on the group hugged.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked, concerned.

Illyria nodded. "Much better." She told Rose's mother. They were all talking together when a loud noise sounded. A huge green beam, coming from five different directions shot up into the sky, hitting the Sycorax ship.

"Oh, my god." Firefly whispered. She looked at her sister, who was looking at Harriet with anger.

Rose saw the beam. "What was that?" She asked. When the huge bang occurred and remains of the ship entered the atmosphere.

Illyria was slowly walked to Harriet, brimming with anger. "That was murder!" She shouted angrier.

"It was defence." Harriet replied, trying to condone what she did as good.

Firefly stepped beside her sister. "They were leaving!" She shouted. She thought humans could be better than this. But obviously not.

Harriet turned to Firefly. "Like your sister said, Firefly. They'd go back to the skies and tell them of Earth." She turned to Illyria. "I'm sorry but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mr. Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's golden age." Illyria said with distaste.

"It comes with a price." Harriet said, looking uncomfortable with Illyria's rage.

"My sister gave them the wrong warning." Everyone looked at Firefly. She had a scowl on her face. "She should have told them to run, as fast as they could. Because the monsters are coming. The human race." Illyria looked at her proud, but didn't comment at the fact that she was wrong.

Harriet looked at Firefly. "Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

Illyria sneered. "I should have stopped you."

Harriet raised an eyebrow. "What does that make you? Another threat?"

Firefly shook her head at the human. Idiot! She watched as Illyria waked ckoser to Harriet, her face pure with anger. "Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. Because I'm a completely diferent woman. I could bring down your government with a single word."

Harriet shook her head. "Illyira, your're the most remarkable woman I have ever met. But I don't think youre quite capable of that."

Firefly shook her head again. "No, she can't." Illyria looked at her, gazing into each other's eye. Like have a silent conversation. "But she can do it, in 6 words." She smirked.

Illyria smiled slightly. "Fire's right. Six words." Turning to Harriet.

"I don't think so." Harriet told them.

"Six words." Illyria said again.

"Stop it!" Harriet demanded. She didn't want to see if what she was saying was true.

"Six." Firefly reminded Harriet, as her sister walked over to the translator man. Illyria approached the young man, taking out his earpiece and whispering something in his ear. 'Don't you think she looks tired?' Glancing to Harriet, who was watching in slight panic. The young man was left confused. Illyria, Firefly, Rose, Jackie and Mickey walked down the street. Listening to Harriet's screams.

"Illyria! What did you say! Illyria! Illyria, what did you say!" They ignored her and kept going.

Later, Illyria was in her Tardis wardrobe picking out her new incarnation outfit. After her 18th outfit try, she found the perfect one.

She was wearing black jeans, like her previous incarnation. She wore a grey long-sleeved t-shirt with a black blazer. Her shoes were black and white converses.

Illyria looked in her mirror. Her hair was long, down to her elbows which was a little shorter from her previous incarnation. She left it down. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue and her skin was slightly tanned. Illyria looked about the same age as she did before, about 23-25.

She smiled at the result of her work and left her wardrobe happy.

Firefly, Illyria, Rose, Mickey and Jackie were sitting around the dining room table having a Christmas dinner.

Illyria smiled and turned to Firefly. "Liking your first Earth Christmas?"

Firefly frowned. "It was-" She was trying to think of a good word for it. "Eventful but also fun, in a way."

Illyria nodded and chuckled. Illyria pulled a cracker with her sister and a pink paper hat came out.

Illyria grinned and turned to Jackie. "Oh, that's yours."

"Mom it's pink." Rose exclaimed with a smile. She saw the television. "Look, its Harriet jones." Illyria put on her black rimmed, nerd specs from her pocket. She face the TV with everyone else. Harriet was being questioned about her health and whether she's still fit to be on duty as president.

The phone rung and Jackie answered it. She came in. "It's Beth, she says look outside." She told them.

Rose frowned. "Why?"

Jackie shrugged. "Don't know. Let go look, come on shift!" Everyone got up and walked outside. There was snow falling, everyone outside was jumping for joy. They looked up to see meteors coming from the sky.

"That's amazing." Rose breathed. "Are they meteors?"

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, its ash." Illyria told her.

Rose sighed. "Okay, maybe not so beautiful."

Firefly smiled. "It's a brand new planet earth. There's no denying the existence of aliens now." Illyria grinned at her sister. Firefly shrugged. "Everyone saw it, everything's new."

Rose looked at the Time-Ladies. "What about you two?" She asked.

Illyria shrugged. "Same old life. In the Tardis. Next stop everywhere." Firefly and Illyria grinned together.

Firefly looked at Rose. "You want to come?" She asked, hoping. Rose was really good for them, especially Illyria.

Rose nodded excitedly. "Always."

Mickey sighed, disheartened. "You're never going to stay are you?" He asked Rose.

Rose looked uncomfortable. "There's just so much to see out there, I love it." She smiled. Mickey nodded.

Jackie looked at them and shook her head. "I reckon your mad, all three of you.. It's like you go looking for trouble." She chuckled

Illyria ran behind her and draped her arm around Jackie's shoulder. "Trouble's just the bit in between." They looked up at the sky. "It's all waiting out there, Jackie. I'm a brand new me. All those planet, creature and horizon. I haven't seen them yet. Not with these eyes anyway." She walked back to Firefly and Rose. She stood in the middle with Firefly and Rose linking their arms through one of hers.

Rose frowned and looking at her hand creepily. "You know, that hand still gives me the creeps." Firefly and Illyria chuckled. "So, where are we going first?" She asked Illyria.

Illyria had a thoughtful look on her face and pointed to a direction. "Hmm, that way." She changed her mind. "Wait, no. That way." She told them, pointing slightly to the left in the sky.

"That way." Rose confirmed, pointing in the same direction.

**Wow, I finished it. This chapter is really long. Just over 5000 word. Last night I got up to just over 3000 words. It was 12:30 at night, I just couldn't stay up any longer so I continued it this morning. I hope you like it. **

**P.S – Both pictures for the new Illyria's outfit, actress lookalike and glasses are on my profile. **

**I might get another chapter done today. Can't promise anything though. Please Review, follow and favourite. I would love it even if you did one of those.**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Earth - Part 1

**Okay, hello. This is just a quick note before I write the chapter. Some people have been asking or commenting when the doctor will be joining.**

**THIS IS SET – He will definitely be coming in. The episode he will be coming in is when Martha does! However he will be human. He would have use the chameleon arch. Everything is already figured out don't worry but I just wanted to let everyone know what was decided.**

**I hope you like the next chapter!**

Rose had just said goodbye to her mother and Mickey. She walked into the Tardis with her large rucksack to see Illyria as the console and Firefly sitting crossed legged on the captain's chair watching her.

"So!" Rose beamed. "Where are we going?" She was very excited to be travelling again.

Illyria looked at her mysteriously. "Further than we have ever gone before." She told both the girls. Both Firefly and Rose grin at each other in excitement.

The Tardis dematerialised and the three of them stepped out. They landed on a small land of grass overviewing a very large, very modern city.

Firefly and Rose looked at it amazed. Illyria grinned as the wind flew through their hair. "It's the year 5 billion and twenty three. The Galaxy M87."

"New Earth?" Firefly asked, turning to her sister slightly.

Illyria nodded. "Yup."

Rose was jumping with excitement. "That's amazing." She shook her head. "I'll never get used to this." She admitted. "Never, different ground beneath my feet. Different sky." She sniffed the air curiously. "What's that smell?" Hover cars flew past them.

Illyria walked beside them and picked up some of the grass, showing them. "Apple grass!"

"Apple grass." Rose grinned. "That's beautiful." She turned to Firefly and Illyria. "I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you two. I love it!" She gushed. Firefly and Illyria beamed at her.

Illyria took one of Rose's hands and one of her sisters. "Us too." She looked beyond the horizon. "Come on!" She shouted and dragged them running. Rose and Firefly laughing with her running.

Illyria, Firefly and Rose were lying on each other's jackets. They were lying on their back looking up at the sky. What they didn't notice was a little robotic spider watching them from nearby. The three travellers were just enjoying themselves. Illyria in between the two younger girls. "So, the year 5 billion. The sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."

Rose smiled. "That was my first real trip, unless you count when I first met you. When you blew up my job." She snickered.

Illyria did a mock gasp. "Oh, come on. I bet you silently thanked me for blowing up that dump. Who would want to work, when you could travel the universe?"

Rose nodded. "I actually did." Illyria looked at her in confusion. "I silently thanked you for blowing it up. Never would have met you otherwise."

Firefly nodded to herself. "I think she does that a lot actually. Blowing things up."

Illyria shook her head fondly. "Anyway, so." Trying to get back to what she was saying. "Planet gone, all rocks and dust. But the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh, yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but find this place." She sat up, while Firefly and Rose stay on their backs, listening to Illyria. "Same size of Earth, same air, same orbit, lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!" She exclaimed.

"What's the city called?" Rose asked leaning on her forearms.

"New New York." Firefly said, with a grin.

Rose scoffed and looked between them disbelievingly. "Oh, come on."

Illyria nodded. "Seriously. It's the city of New New York."

Firefly frowned. "It's the fifteen New York since the original wasn't it?"

Illyria nodded to her sister and grinned. "Which would make it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." She saw Rose looking at her funny. "What?"

Rose shook her head as she sat up with Firefly. "You are just, so different."

Firefly laughed. "New New Illyria." Rose and Illyria laughed with her.

"So, should we go and visit New New York? So good they name it twice." Rose stated.

Illyria got up and put her jacket back on. "Well, I thought we'd go there first." Pointing to a very large building with a green half-moon on the side.

Firefly looked at her sister curiously as Illyria helped both her and Rose up. "Why, isn't that a hospital?"

Illyria nodded. "Yup, it has the universal symbol for a hospital on the side of it."

"Oh, yeah. I see it." Rose nodded, then she turned to Illyria curiously. "But why though, a hospital?"

Illyria got her psychic paper out and showed both the girls. "Someone wants to see me." The paper said 'Ward 26, please come'.

Firefly thought for a second. "I wonder if mine has the same message?" She looked in her jeans pocket, and got hers out. Firefly looked at it. She shook her head when she saw nothing. "There's nothing. Maybe whoever it is doesn't know me."

Illyria nodded. "Probably. Come on!" She linked arms with the girls.

Rose grinned. "And I thought we were just sightseeing. Come on, let's go buy some grapes." The three of them still didn't notice the metal spider that was spying on them,

The three girls arrived at the hospital and walked past receptions. Illyria grimaced. "I hate hospitals."

Rose smirked. "Isn't that a bit rich coming from you?" They looked at her curiously. "You're friend. He was called 'The Doctor', it's a little ironic isn't it."

Firefly nodded. "You know, Rose has a point there." Giving Rose a high five, something that Rose had taught her on one of their previous adventures. "

Illyira huffed. "Fine, be mean. Besides that name suited him, technically we named each other come to think of it."

"Really," Firefly asked curious. "I never knew that."

Illyria hummed, "Yeah, I noticed that he always like to help people. We both loved Earth and I remembered that human doctor helped people. So I suggested it and he loved it." She smiled. "For me I just wanted a nice unique name that would fit me, he suggested a couple. June, Alysa or Illyria." Illyria shrugged. "I felt like an Illyria. So I stuck with it."

Rose frowned. "You chose your own name? I thought your parents would do that?"

Firefly shook her head. "On Galifrey, telling your real name is forbidden. Unless it's your bonded or family member. When you get" Illyria nodded to confirm.

Rose nodded, it made sense in some way. "What's a bonded? I'm gunna take a wild guess and say it's like a partnership." She was curious about their species and planet. They don't talk about it much but it's always interesting to hear new things about the time-ladies.

Illyria made a face. "Kind off. Basically if you love someone you can create a bond between each other. It can get a little complicating but at the end of the process you'll be able o feel what each feels, know what each other's thinking and it's been known to sense when your bond is in danger."

Rose didn't ask any more as she saw the look of the hospital they were in. "Very smart." She commented, as she looked around. "Not exactly NHS."

Illyria noticed something. "No shop." She pouted and whined. "I love a good shop. Firefly chuckled at her sister's face.

Rose looked at them curiously. "I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." She commented.

Firefly shook her head. "The human race moves on, but so do viruses." She shrugged. "It's an ongoing war."

Rose stopped when she noticed the nurses were cats. Actually feline people. "They're cats!" She muttered, pointing slightly at the one that walked past her.

Illyria scolded her. "Now, don't point. Think about what you look like to them. All pink and yellow." She looked around and pointed to a place over to the side. "Now, that is where is would put a little shop."

Rose was too busy looking around, she didn't realise Illyria and Firefly were in until she heard Illyria say. "Ward 26, thanks." She turned and ran do it, only to be shut out. They were already going up.

"Hold on!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, it's too late!" Firefly called down.

"It's ok, there's another lift!" Rose called. Walking over to the left next to the one Illyria and Firefly went in.

"It's ward 26! Watch out for the disinfectant!" Illyria shouted, leaning against the doors trying to get Rose to hear her.

"Watch out for the what?" Rose asked, she didn't quite hear the last part.

Firefly tried this time. "She said: Watch out for the disinfectant!"

"The di-, oh forget it! You'll find out!" Illyria remarked just as they got washed with the disinfectant. Firefly didn't like it much but Illyria seemed to enjoy herself.

The elevator engaged, Illyria and Firefly stepped out of it. Looking very much well groomed. Both the girl's hair was silky and straightened. They're clothing very much clean as well.

The two sisters walked through Ward 26, they were led by a nurse by the name of Sister Jatt. Illyria looked around as they walked. "You have a nice little place here. You could use a shop downstairs though. Not a big one, just a shop. So they can, you know, shop."

Sister Jatt looked at Illyria like she was mad. "This is a place of healing."

Firefly smirked and turned to the cat. "Sorry about my sister. Let's just say something that happened to her made her crazier, than she was before."

Illyria pouted. "Don't say that. If I'm mad so are you. We're sisters." She giggled as Firefly slapped her arm slightly, but playfully. "Besides a shop does the world of good, just not me."

Firefly shook her head. "Not me either."

They walked past a man who was completely red as the cat nurse was talking. "The Sisters of Plenitude take a lifelong vow to help. And to mend."

Illyria slowed down when she saw an extremely large man who was looking very grey. Firefly looked as well, the man really didn't look good.

A middle aged woman with black glasses saw them. "Excuse me, members of the public may only gaze upon the duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

Firefly looked at her sister. _"I really don't like her."_ She commented.

"_Doesn't sound very nice does she?"_ Illyria replied back then turned to the nurse. "That's Petrifold Regression, right?" She asked.

The fat man spoke gruffly. "I'm dying, Ma'am. A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this."

The stern woman spoke again. "Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." Firefly rolled her eyes, but made sure only her sister saw. Illyria chuckled silently at that.

"Frau Clovis!" The Duke groaned, "I'm so weak." He commented as Frau held his hand.

Frau Clovis turned to the sister. "Sister Jatt! A little privacy please!" She demaded.

Sister Jatt nodded and left with Illyria and Firefly walking behind her. "He'll be up and about in no time." Jatt told them.

Firefly looked confused, glancing at her sister. "That's impossible though, he's turning to stone. That's what Petrifold Regression does. There won't be a cure for at least another thousand years."

Illyria nodded. "Fire's correct, he'll be turned to stone by then. No cure once he's fully stone."

Sister Jatt ignored the statements. "Have faith in the Sisterhood. Bit is there no one here you recognize?" Illyria was looking around until her gaze caught something, Firefly caught where she was looking. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

Illyria shook her head. "No, I think I found him." She walked past them over to 'The Face of Boe'. Firefly and Sister Jatt following her.

Sister Jatt turned to another one of her colleges. "Novice Hame, if I can leave these two lady's with in your care?" Hame nodded.

Sister Jatt was about to go before something came to Illyria's mind. "Oh, our friend. Rose Tyler, she might have gotten lost. Could you ask at reception?"

"Of course, Ma'am." She said, before leaving. Hame, Illyria and Firefly looked at The Face of Boe.

"I'm afraid the face of Boe's asleep. It's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend or?" Hame asked, Illyria and Firefly.

Firefly shook her head. "I've never met him. Only stories. My sister was requested by him, anyway." They looked at Illyria.

Illyria nodded. "Once, on Platform One." She turned to Hame questionly. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's dying. I'm sorry, I thought you knew." Hame told them sincerely.

"Of what?" Firefly asked this time.

"Old age." Hame told them. "It's the one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old." She chuckled slightly. "But that's impossible."

Firefly grinned. "My sister loves the impossible."

Illyria nodded and bent down in front of the Face of Boe's tank, placing on of her hands on it. She smiled sadly. "I'm here old friend. I look different, it's still me though. Illyria and I'm not alone anymore." Firefly smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Earth - Part 2

Illyria walked over with three cones of water. She passed one to both her sister and Novice Hame, but leaving one for herself. Firefly thanked her as she sat cross legged next to the Face of Boe's tank.

"That is very kind, but there's no need." Novice Hame insisted.

Illyria looked at her. "You're the one who's working."

Novice Hame shrugged while glancing at the Face of Boe. "There isn't much to do. Just maintain his smoke and keep him company. Sometimes I can hear him singing in my head, such ancient songs." She told them.

"Are we the only visitors?" Firefly asked, curious.

Hame shook her head. "The rest of Boe-Kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says the Face of Boe watched the universe grown old." Illyria and Firefly smiled. "There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that, just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he we only speak those words to those like himself."

Illyria frowned and looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Hame shrugged, looking down. "It's just a story."

Firefly looked at her. "I love a good story. Illyria used to tell them to tell me all the time when she got a chance." Glancing to her sister, smiling.

Hame sighed. "It's said that he'll talk to wanders. To the ones without a home. To the lonely goddess and her fire."

Illyria and Firefly shared a look, it sounded like them.

Firefly walked over to her sister who was looking at the Duke of Manhattan. He was laughing and having a good time, him and his assistant had a glass of champagne each.

"I didn't think I was going to make it!" The Duke told everyone, he then saw Illryia and Firefly. "Oh, it's the sisters again."

Illyria raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh?"

"You're both my good luck charms!" He cried. "Come in! Don't be shy!"

Firefly pursed her lips and looked at him strangely. _"This is creepy. Shouldn't he be all stone by now?"_

"_Yes, yes he should." _Illyria confirmed.

Clovis turned to Illyria. "Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." She reminded her. She winded up the bed so the Duke was sitting up.

Illyria merely nodded.

A man came up to Illyria and Firefly. "Champagne, Ma'am's? "

Illyria shook her head. "No thanks. And she's too young." She gestured her sister beside her. The man nodded and left them alone.

Firefly pouted. _"I'm not too young."_

Illyria raised an eyebrow. _"Yes you are, wait till you're my age."_

"_But you're old!" _Firefly whined but smirked when her sister slapped her arm playfully. Their attention was taken by the Duke.

"I am completely cured!" The Duke shouted, gleefully.

Illyria frowned. "But that's impossible." She stated

An older cat-nurse came walking over. "Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science."

Firefly turned to her. "How did you cure him? What's the solution?" She asked.

"A simple remedy." Was all that was said.

Illyria crossed her arms over her chest. "If it's so simple, then why don't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we have met. My name is Matron Casp." The cat nurse told the two girls.

"I'm Illyria." She gestured beside her. "This is my little sister, Firefly. My best friend was The Doctor, and I know-"

Illyria was cut off by the matron. "I think you'll find that, were the doctor's here."

Sister Jatt walked up to the Matron. "Matron, you're needed in intensive care."

Illyria looked at the pair of cats with narrowed eyes. What was intensive care? She shared a look with her sister, thinking the exact same thing. They watch the pair go but heard the last sentences they were saying. Something about the certain thing happening again.

Cassandra walked down Ward 26 in Rose's body when she spotted Illyria with her brainy specs on and a younger brunette standing next to her standing near a patient. Firefly noticed her first and smiled, nudging her sister who looked up and smiled also.

Illyria ran over to Rose. "There you are!" she announced. "Come and look at this patient." Illyria said, while dragging Rose to where they were. They were at the covered in all red patient. "Marconi's Disease." She pulled off her glasses. "Should take years to recover but it took two days. I've never seen anything like it!" She confessed. "They've invented a cell washing cascade, it amazing. Their medical science is way too advance. And this one!" She pulled Rose over to another patience who had marble white skin. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's completely fine!" She waved to the patient cheerily. "I need to find a terminal and find out how they do this." She concluded.

Firefly noticed the way Rose was walking behind Illyria as she spoke. Rose seemed to be acting different, she would have been more into it and asking more questioned like a normal human would. But this Rose just stands there nodding, almost as if waiting for an opportunity to do something.

Illyria stared into space. "If they have the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" She asked herself.

Rose shrugged. "I can't Adam and Eve it." She said.

Illyria looked at Rose confused. "Huh? What's with the voice? You sound different?" Firefly sighed, at least she wasn't the only one seeing Rose act different.

Cassandra looked at Illyria and Firefly standing together. She was talking in a slight accent too. "Oh, I don't know, just larking about New Earth, knew me."

Illyria shrugged. "I can talk. New New Illyria." Suddenly Rose pulled both Firefly and Illyria into a huge hug. But this hug felt awkward for the sisters.

Rose let go and sent them a small smile/smirk. "Terminal's this way." She turned and led the way.

Firefly turned to her sister. _"There's something wrong with Rose. Everything about her seems different."_

"_I noticed too. But keep an eye out." _Firefly nodded and walked with Illyria to catch up with Rose.

Illyria was using her sonic to search though the terminal. "Nope." She muttered. "There doesn't seem to be anything odd at all and no sign of a shop." Illyria looked up, thinking. "They should really have a shop."

Rose was standing beside Firefly. "It's missing something. When I was downstairs the cat/nun people were talking about intensive care. Where is it?" She asked.

Illyria nodded. "You're right." She frowned, not seeing it on the screen at all. "Very well done." She commented.

Firefly looked confused. "Why would they hide a whole department?"

Rose nodded. "Search the sub-frame. It has to be there somewhere."

Firefly raised an eyebrow. _"Does Rose even know what a sub-frame is?"_

"_No, but if she does. I would be in for a shock of my lives" _Illyria told her sister through telepathy.

Illyria turned to Rose. "What if the sub-frame's locked?" She asked.

Rose shrugged. "Try the installation protocol." She suggested.

"_That is something Rose would have never know."_ Illyria told Firefly. Firefly nodded subtly, making sure Rose didn't see. "Right, of course." Illyria nodded to Rose. Her sonic on the wall but a secret wall opened. Rose walked past them without a care, leaving Illyria and Firefly to exchange another suspicious look.

The three of them walked down past rows and rows of dark green locked doors.

Firefly turned to her sister. "Illyria, what's in these?" Pointing to the locked doors, they pass.

Illyria turned to her and stopped. She shrugged. "Let's find out." Rose was next to them watching as Illyria took out her sonic and opened the lock to one of the doors. It opened and inside was a man covered in boils.

"Oh, my god!" Firefly whispered in horror. "What's happened to him?" She questioned.

"That's disgusting!" Rose put on a disgusted face. "What wrong with him?" She asked.

Illyria shook her head. "I'm sorry." Looking at the man inside, who was clearly in pain. "I'm so sorry." She gently closed the door. She went over to another pod to find a young woman inside, looking worse that the man did.

"What disease is that?" Rose asked.

"All of them." Illyria told them. "It's every disease you could possibly find. These people have been infected with all of them."

"Are we safe?" Firefly asked her sister, concerned,

Illyria nodded. "Yeah, just don't touch their skin. The air's sterile." She closed the door to the woman and leant over the railing to see millions of the same doors. Firefly and Rose either side of her.

"How many patients are there?" Rose asked.

"They're not patients." Firefly said sadly.

Rose looked confused. "But they're sick!"

"They were born sick." Illyria said, angrily. "They're meant to be sick. That's all they exist for. Their lab rats." She scoffed. "No, wonder the Sisters have a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory." She sneered the last statement. "A human farm!"

"There's millions of them, Illyria." Firefly said, shocked. How could someone do something like this? It's sick, how can anyone not help these people.

"I know, Fire." Illyria said softly when she heard the tone in her sister's voice. It sounded like she was about to cry.

"Why don't they just die?" Rose asked, shaking her head. Not understanding much.

"Plague carriers. The last to go." Illyria told her.

"It's for a greater cause." The three of them turned when they heard a new voice.

Illyria frowned. "Novice Hame." She recognised the cat from the Face of Boe. "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" Gesturing the millions of green pods.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." Hame protested, trying to get these people to understand that they were helping.

"What!" Illyria shouted. "By killing!"

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown, they have no proper existence." She shook her head.

Firefly spoke up with the same anger as her sister, it must be where she gets it from. "What's the turnover? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Another thousand? How many thousands? For how many years? How many?" She asked Hame.

"Mankind needed us." Novice Hame told them. "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope, we did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow." She paused. "So, the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh!"

"These people are alive!" Firefly protested. Why couldn't this woman/cat get it into her head.

"But, think of all the humans out there. Healthy and happy because of us." Hame replied gently.

Illyria shook her head. "If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide?" Novice Hame questioned Illyria.

Illyria stepped forward. "I'm the Illyria. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me!" Illyria told the cat-nurse.

Rose looked at the cat. "Just to confirm, none of the humans actually know about this is the city." She asked.

"We thought it best not-" Hame was about to explain but Illyria cut in.

"Hold on." Illyria paused Hame. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vow, but the one thing I can't understand is what have you done to Rose?"

Hame looked confused at Illyria. "I don't know what you mean?"

Illyria took a deep breath. "I am being very calm about this. You'll want to beware of that. The only reason I am being so calm is because the brain is a very delicate thing. Whatever you have done to Rose's head I wasn't it reversed."

"We haven't done anything!" Hame protested.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Rose told them.

Firefly shook her head. "No, you're not. You haven't been our Rose since you found us in the ward. Beside half the stuff you said about the mainframe, Rose would never know. So who are you?" She questioned.

Rose groaned. "Fine, clever clogs." Cassandra played with Illyria's straightened hair. "Smarty pants, lady killed." She smirked.

"What happened to you?" Illyria asked, feeling very uncomfortable at that very moment.

Rose let go of Illyria's hair and stood back slightly. "I knew something was going on in this hospital but I needed this body and you brain to figure it out. The sister was just an added bonus."

"Who are you!" Illyria demanded, this was definitely now their Rose Tyler.

Cassandra went over to Illyria's ear and whispered. "The Last human."

Illyria frowned in distaste. "Cassandra?"

Firefly looked at her sister. "Cassandra as in the trampoline?" She asked.

Cassandra glared at Firefly, when she said that. And took out a bottle of perfume from the middle of her top." "Wake up and smell the perfume." She sprayed it in front of both Illyria and Firefly's faces. Which caused them to pass out instantly.

Novice Hame rushed to them frantically. "You've injured them!" Checking Illyria and Firefly, they were still alive. "I don't understand. I'll have to go fetch the Matron."

Cassandra grinned. "You do that. Cause I want to see her. Now, run along and sound the alarm!" Hame rushed away as Cassandra ripped out a wire, causing a loud alarm to go off.

Illyria woke up, slightly dazed and finding herself in one of the pods. She was breathing heavily. "Let me out!" She paused hearing nothing "Casandra! Let me out!" She shouted in anger. The terrifying thought came to her. "Where's my sister! Where is she! Casandra!"

Cassandra appeared just outside, peering in slightly. "Aren't you lucky there where two spare. Standing rooms only."

Illyria turned to her right to hear banging. "Illyria!" she heard a scream. It was Firefly.

Illyria banged on her right side. "I'm here! It's going to be ok!" She then turned to Casandra, now banging on the front of her pod. "Casandra! Let us out!"

You could practically hear Casandra's smirk. "You were right Illyria, their turnover is remarkably high. There were quite a few spares."

Illyria glared at the blurry figure of Rose's body. "You've stolen Rose's body and shoved my sister into a holding."

Cassandra shrugged, not bothered. "Over the years, I've thought of way to kill you Illyria. And now that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every 10 minutes. You and your sister have got about 3 minutes. Enjoy."

"Casandra! Let Rose and Firefly go!"

"I'll let Rose go! As soon as I've found someone younger and, less coming. Then I'll junk her in the waste. Now hushaby! It's show time!"

Cassandra turned when two of the cat nurses approached her. Jatt spoke up. "Anything we can do to help?" She asked.

Cassandra smirked. "I'll get straight to the point whiskers. I want money." She told them.

"The sisterhood is a charity." Casp spoke up, not caring about the young girl. "We only accept money. Not give."

Cassandra crossed her arm. "The humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want, oh perhaps a yacht too. In return for which, I shall tell nothing to the city about your institutional murder." She paused. "Is that a deal?" She asked the pair of cats.

Jatt stepped to the side and pressed a button while Casp merely grinned. "I'm afraid not." She told Casandra.

"I'd really advise you think about this." Cassandra told them.

Casp shook her head. "No need. I have to decline."

Cassandra tried to look more intimidating. "I'll tell them. You'll have no way of stopping me! You're not exactly nuns with guns, you're not even armed.

Casp hissed and pulled out their claws. "Why have gun when we have claws."

"Nice try." Cassandra remarks and spun to her little servant Chip. "Chip, we're going to plan B!"

Chip nodded and pulled a lever which opened every door in the row. Illyria shot out of the door and ran to help her sister out. They hugged before Illyria spun to Cassandra, seeing all the doors open. "What the hell have you done?" She demanded.

"Gave them a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up." Cassandra told them before running of. "See ya!"

"Don't touch them!" Illyria shouted, while grabbing her sister's hand and running after Cassandra.

Cassandra screamed when she saw every single cell door opening. Firefly, Chip, Illyria and Cassandra ran for their lives down the rows, trying to find a way out.

Firefly turned to Cassandra. "What's the hell have you done!"

"It wasn't me!" She protested.

"One touch Cassandra!" Illyria told her. "You'll get every disease in the world with just one touch. I want that body safe!" She demanded.

"There's thousands of them!" Cassandra told them, panicking.

"Just run!" Illyria shouted at everyone. "Down the stairs now!" She demanded. Firefly went before her with Chip and Cassandra at the front. A robotic voice sounded throughout the room saying. 'The building is under quarantine'.

Finally they burst into the cellar and block off the door. "The lifts have closed down. The quarantine, nothings moving!" She told them.

"This way!" Cassandra cried, running in the opposite direction. More infected started filling the area and chip got stuck from them, surrounded.

Firefly turned to her sister. "Illyria, chips stuck."

"Leave him! He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half-life. Come on!" Cassandra protested, grabbing onto Illyria's arm. Pulling her slightly.

Illyria looked conflicted and turned to chip. "Don't let them touch you!" She turned back to Cassandra. "I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" She grabbed Firefly's hand before running after Cassandra.

They heard Chip's whimpering behind them as they ran.

They ran into a small room where Casandra's skin was stored in before, the door was slammed behind them. Cassandra ran to another door, only to be greeted by infected. She slammed the door again. "We're trapped!" Casandra shrieked. "What are we going to do!"

Illyria stepped forward. "Well, first you're going to leave that body!" She pointed to the psychograft with her sonic. "The psychograft is banned on every civilised planet! You're compressing Rose to death."

"But I have no where to go!" Casandra protested. "My original skin is dead."

Illyria shrugged. "Not our problem. Float in the atoms for all I care, just get out!" She demanded.

Casandra narrowed her eyes at the time-lady. "You asked for it!" A small cloud of pink came out of Rose's body and into Illyria's.

Firefly caught Rose when she nearly fell. "Blimey, my head." She looked to who caught her. "Fire?" She looked around. "Hold on where did she go?"

Before Firefly could tell her Illyria turned herself around with an awkward expression. "Oh my." Cassandra said thorough Illyria. "This is, very different."

Rose looked at Illyria in shock. "Cassandra?"

"Goodness." Cassandra wiggles Illyria's body. "So many parts, so little used." She put her hand on her chest. "Oh, two heart. How do you people cope? Oh, baby. I'm beating out a samba."

Firefly looked both furious and disturbed. "Get out of my sister!"

"She's slim and foxy." Cassandra noted, running a hand down Illyria's body. Suddenly the infected busted through the door, making each of them jump. Cassandra's eyes widen and patted Firefly on the shoulder. "Illyria. What the hell would she do!" She was shaking.

Rose looked around and saw a ladder. "Up the ladder!" Firefly nodded.

Cassandra shoved pass them. "Put of the way Blondie!" She shoved pass Rose and made her way up the ladder with Rose next, then Firefly last.

"If you get out of my sister's body, she can think of something!" Firefly called to Cassandra.

"Yap, yap, yap. God it's tedious in Blondie's head. It's like hormone city."

"We're going to die if-" Rose started, when she heard Firefly's scream from below her. "Fire?" She asked panicked.

Firefly looked down to find the Matron had grabbed her ankle. "Let go!" Firefly demanded, trying to shake the cat off.

"All our good work!" Casp glared at her. "All the healing, you've destroyed everything. The good name of the Sisterhood."

"Go and play with a ball of string!" Cassandra called from above.

Casp ignored her and continued. "Everywhere, disease. The human world. Sickness!" Suddenly she let out a gasp when an infected grabbed her. Casp wailed in pain before letting go and falling down the shaft.

"Hurry!" Firefly shouted to Rose and Cassandra.

Cassandra whimpered as she climbed faster as she saw the infected getting closer to them. She stopped when she saw lift doors, but they were sealed.

"Use Illyria's sonic!" Rose shouted at her.

Cassandra grimaced holding a little screwdriver from Illyria's pocket. "This thing?"

"Yes!" Firefly shouted, irritated. This woman was driving her head in. "Now use it!" The infected were getting closer.

"I don't know how to use it!" Cassandra told them. "Most of her memories are hidden."

Rose groaned. "Cassandra, go back into me!" Firefly looked at her like she was crazy. "Then Illyria can get us out of here!"

"Hold on tight!" Cassandra told her, before going into her body.

Illyria groaned. "Get out of her!"

Firefly shook her head. "Illyria! Just open the door. They're getting closer. We can sort it out when we get out of this mess!" Illyria shook her head and opened the lift doors. Helping Cassandra and her sister in.

They ran into Ward 26 where they found Frau Clovis holding a chair, pointing it at them. Firefly, Cassandra and Illyria put their hands up.

"How me your skin!" Frau demanded.

They showed their skin, turning their arms over. "Look! We're clean. If we had been touched we'd be dead." Illyria told her. Frau finally nodded, putting down the chair. "So, how's it going on up here? What's the status?"

Frau shook her head. "No word from the other wards. I think were the only ones left." She told Illyria. She held up a device. "I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that!" Firefly demanded, how the human could be so stupid, she had no idea. "If you do that, you risk everyone out there being infected!"

"I am not dying here!" Frau shouted.

Illyria stepped up to Frau. "We can't let a single particle of disease get out!" She said quietly. "Like my sister said. There's about 10 million people in that City, they would all be at risk!. Now turn that off!" She demanded.

Frau shook her head. "Not if it gets me out!"

Firefly looked around the room, more specifically the solutions. A brilliant idea came to mind. "Illyria!" She called. Illyria turned to her sister confused, how was smiling. Firefly pointed at the solutions on the IV lines. "Make a solution."

Illyria slowly smiled figuring out what Firefly was trying to tell her, her sister really could be amazing. "That's brilliant!" She beamed and kissed her sister on the forehead. Before turning to everyone in the room. "Alright everyone! Excuse me your grace, get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" Everyone did as she said while Cassandra and Firefly were attaching them to a rope around Illyria's body. Illyria turned to the lift behind her and opened it with her sonic. Cassandra looked at her confused. "What will that do? The lifts don't work!"

Illryia peered down the shaft slightly. "Not moving is a completely different thing." She backed up and stuck her sonic in her mouth and ran. Firefly groaned, just like her sister. She was going to jump on the cable and cable her way down.

Cassandra watched wide eyed when Illyria jumped, now clinging onto the rope. "What do you think you're doing?" Cassandra shrieked.

"I'm going down!" Illyria remarked before turning to her sister. "Come on Fire!" Firefly took a deep breath before running at her sister. Firefly was able to cling on with the help of her sister. Illyria looked at Cassandra. "Come on!" She put on the winch with her sonic.

Cassandra shook her head frantically. "Not in a million year!"

Illyria sighed exasperated. "Come on, Firefly may need help and you're the only one there is. If you're so desperate to stay alive! Why don't you live a little!" She coaxed.

Infected started coming in from another area and Cassandra jumped. She clung onto Illyria as well and groaned. "I can see why this Rose, thinks of you two as sisters. You're all bloody mental!" She protested.

Illyria smirks. "Going down!" She called, before releasing the winch. Firefly and Cassandra screamed which Illyria felt the rush of adrenaline kicking in.

They reached the bottom and Cassandra straightened herself out. "Well, that's one way to lose weight."

Illyria turned to the girls. "Now, when I say so both of you take a hold of that lever!"

Casandra looked confused. "But there's still a quarantine down there. We can't-"

"Just help Fire, hold that lever." She shouted at the woman. Firefly flinched slightly. Firefly watched as Illyria bit into all the packets of solutions and poured them into a large container. Illyria spoke to both other them now. "That lever's going to resist. But keep it in position." She opened the top of the lift. "Hold it with everything you got."

"What about you?" Cassandra asked, but doing what she was told with Firefly.

Illyria looked up. "I'm playing The Doctor's role again." She jumped down into the lift and the doors opened. All the infected people were sitting there, when they saw her they started moving towards her. "I'm here. Come on!" She called to the infected.

"Don't tell them!" Cassandra said.

Firefly turned to her. "It's part of the plan!"

"Pull the lever!" They heard Illyria call and they did so. All the solution started to pour over Illyria, making her wet. She kept getting the infected to come towards her and them as well. "Lovely. Now pass it on! Go on, pass it on!"

"Pass on what?" Cassandra asked. "Pass on what?"

"The solution." Firefly told her. "She's reversing everything. Basically they're now infecting everyone with the cure for the diseases." She chuckled. Her and Cassandra jumped down the hole in the lift when there was no solution left.

They saw Illyria walking around the non-infected. "I'm the Illyria and I cured them." All of the new humans where like little children, not know what to do but one of the young women came up to Illyria and hugged her. One went to hug Firefly as well. "That's it! Hey, Hey! There we go sweetheart! Look at her." She ushered the woman to sit down, just as Firefly was too. "It's a new species Cassandra! A brand new form of humans! New life! Look at them!" She had a huge smile on her face. "Grown by cat and kept in the dark! Fed by tube but completely, completely alive!"

Firefly turned to Cassandra. "You can't deny it, you helped create them!" Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Illyria nodded. "The Human Race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!" She beamed.

Illyria, Firefly and Cassandra went back to Ward 26 where police officers had swarmed throughout the building. Illyria's eyes widen when she remembered the reason they were here in the first place. "The Face of Boe!" Illyria ran off with Firefly and Cassandra right behind her. The Face of Boe looked a lot better than he did before, but defiantly not dying. Illyria smiled at him. "I thought you were supposed to be dying?" She questioned.

"There are better thing to do today and dying can wait." Boe told them telepathically.

Cassandra groaned. "Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face."

"Hush!" Firefly told her, then turning back to the Face of Boe and her sister, who wash crouched next to him.

"I have grown tired of the Universe, Illyria." He told Illyria. "But you and your sister have taught me to look at anew."

Firefly knelt next to her sister now.

"You know, there are legend that you're millions of years old." Illyria commented.

The Face of Boe laughed. "There are, that would be impossible."

Illyria looked at him and chuckled before becoming serious. "I got the impression, that there was something you wanted to me, tell us." Gesturing her sister as well.

Boe nodded in his tank. "A great secret."

"According the stories." Firefly commented.

"It can wait." Boe told them.

Illyria looked put out. "Really? Does it have to?"

"We shall meet again Illyria. For the third time, you Fire for the second but it will be the last for me. The truth shall be told, but until that day-" He disappeared with a flash of light.

"That is enigmatic." Illyria looked impressed. "That, that is textbook enigmatic."

Firefly looked at Illyria _"What do you think the secret is?" _She asked.

Illyria shrugged. _"No idea, let's just hope it's a good one. We could use good." _She stood up with Firefly and turned to Cassandra. "And now for you." She drawled.

Cassandra looked at them pleadingly. "But, everything's happy. Everything's fine, can't you just leave me?" She asked.

Firefly shook her head. "That's not your body, you've lived long enough. So end it!"

"I don't want to die!" Cassandra started crying.

Illyria shook her head. "Nobody does. But everything must die when the time comes. Your time is long past due."

"Help me!" Cassandra pleaded to the girls.

"We can't." Illyria told her.

"Mistress!" They heard someone call from behind Cassandra. It was Chip, running towards them.

"Ah!" Cassandra called. "You're alive!"

Chip smiled. "I kept myself safe. For you. Mistress."

Cassandra eyed him. "A body, not just that. A volunteer." She grinned.

"Cassandra you can't-" Illyria groaned but picked up Rose as she fell backwards, finally back in her own body. "Oh, Rose. You alright?" She asked, concerned.

Rose nodded after gaining her balance. "Yeah?" She looked at the sisters and smiled. "Hello!"

Firefly smiled and hugged her. "Welcome back!"

"Oh, sweet lord." Cassandra exclaimed from inside Chip's body. "I'm a walking doodle."

"You can't stay in there." Illyria told her after hugging Rose. "I'm sorry Cassandra. I can take you to the city, they can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

Cassandra huffed. "Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat." She sighed. "But I'm afraid I don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, he's been through so much. His heart is race. He failing." She looked surprised. I don't think he's going to last-" suddenly she gasped and fell to the floor. Illyria and Firefly helped her, not letting her fall and hurt herself.

"Are you okay?" Firefly asked concerned.

Cassandra nodded slightly. "I'm fine. I'm dying but that's fine." She told them.

"We can take you to the city." Illyria told her.

Cassandra shook her head. "No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for me and Chip anymore. You're right Illyria, Firefly. It's time to die." She swallowed her feelings. "And that's a good thing."

Illyria helped her to her feet with Firefly. "Come on, there's one last thing we can do for you."

The Tardis took Cassandra to a party, but it was a special one to her. It was when she was told she was beautiful for the last time. The old Cassandra holding champagne and being the life of the party.

The new Cassandra in chip turned to Illyria. "Thank you!" She said sincerely. Illyria nodded and beckoned her to go over to her old self.

"Good Luck!" Firefly and Rose told her.

They watched as the new Cassandra told her old self how beautiful she was, but collapsed. She died in her old self's arms. Illyria, Firefly and Rose looked at the sight saddened before going back into the Tardis to continue their adventures.

**Wow, over 5400 words. I seem to be doing a lot of word per chapter now. I like it.**

**If you've read the first book you'll know that Firefly has some 'fire power's' now what I'm asking is. Does anyone have any ideas on how I can integrate it into the story? Like when she could use them. She's only had to use them twice so far which was in season 1.**


End file.
